MegaMan Zero: The Fanfic
by dr.danger65
Summary: Welcome to the world of MegaMan Zero! 102 years after the events of MegaMan X. X's Partner, Zero, has been woken by a human scientist named Ciel in a desperate time. The Corrupt Neo Arcadian Government has labeled innocent reploids and humans as mavericks and have begun their attacks on them! It's time for Zero and Ciel's Resistance army to fight! but will they defeat Dr. Weil too?
1. PROLOGUE

**MegaMan Zero fanfic series: Created by me ( 65) and edited by me and VampireTails**

 **So.. Hi everyone! I'm new here so I created this awesome series with some help by VampireTails.**

 **I gotta warn you that this fanfic series may not be suitable for some readers.**

 **So as you may all know that this is my first story so i hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Thanks and have a great day or night, wherever timezone you're in!**

* * *

Prologue

 _The year was 22XX, the Maverick Wars had continued to spread throughout Neo Arcadia like wildfire thanks to the corrupt government that had used to be ruled over by Copy X and is now currently run by the evil menace known as Dr. Weil. A group of human-like robots dubbed Reploids and a human scientist had managed to escape another attack from the corrupt Neo Arcadian Government, forcing this resistance to find another place to form yet another resistance base, hopefully secluded from the iron grip of Dr. Weil. Will this war continue to spread, causing millions of innocent humans and reploids to die? Or will someone rise from the ashes and put a stop to this madness? Only time will tell…_

A group of Giant trucks drive by and we see that the human scientist and a familiar red reploid are busy discussing about their next move along with their resistance friends, aware of the hidden danger that is among them.

The human scientist sighs, "what are we going to do about this war? It… it seems… like this nightmare never ends…"

The comm radio buzzes, "We agree with you on this one, Ciel. Every time we fight against Dr. Weil, things just get from bad to worse."

The red reploid sighs and looks out the passenger window, completely ignoring the conversation.

Ciel looks down, "This makes me worry deeply about Zero more and more every time he goes out to do a mission. I know he risks his own life for us… but we dunno if our efforts will be in vain…"

The radio buzzes again,"We know it's dangerous for us to do this. Besides that, we're kinda far from your position since we were one of the trucks that moved out late, ya know?"

As the conversation progresses, an enemy gunship steadily approaches Ciel's truck, undetected from her radar, and Zero notices the gunship from the passenger side.

"Ciel! Look out!"

But it was far too late...

Before Ciel could even comprehend what was going on, the gunship shoots off the tires, forcing the truck to spin out and crash into a giant rock. Fortunately, the truck did not explode but it did knock out Ciel and made Zero partially unconscious. After that, the gunship lands beside the truck and a group of mysterious reploids step out of the ship.

"Oooh! I can't wait to see their dead bodies! If they are dead, I'll add them to my deceased enemy collection!"

Another reploid turns to him,"Calm down, Mantisk! We have to see if we killed them!"

"What a party pooper you are…"

The leader chucks a rock at him in annoyance, "Shut up, Mantisk!"

"Sorry, Sir!" Mantisk shudders and rubs his head where the rock had hit.

The group walks over the crash site to investigate.

"Well, well, well! Look what we have here!" the leader licks his lips in mysterious reploid pulls Ciel from the truck.

"It's Dr. Ciel, isn't it?" a yellow reploid expresses his curiosity, "the inventor of the piece of shit ciel system, right?"

"You are in fact right, Anubis!" Mantisk chimes in, "I should get you a mummy bone for that!"

The leader activates his blade, yet again with full-blown annoyance, "SHUT UP! WE'RE HERE TO CHECK IF THEY DIED! NOT TO CHAT UP A STORM! DR. WEIL GAVE US AN ORDER, OK?"

They see that Ciel is fully unconscious and in a bloody mess. However, unbeknownst to them all, Zero is just pretending to be dead, but overall he's still seriously hurt.

Zero muses to himself, _I remember hearing that voice before… no… it can't be him… that's impossible… and what are they doing with Ciel?_

"Ciel isn't dead," a light red reploid says after checking her vital signs. "Let's take her to Dr. Weil. She may be a help for creating his death weapon."

"Oh, yes!" Anubis laughs maniacally, "I want to see Dr. Weil's new world as soon as possible!"

 _No… they can't… take her…_ Zero struggles to move, but faints due to his efforts.

The group flies away with Ciel in their hands in the gunship and later, the resistance arrives to Zero's position after hearing the events unfold in the communication systems.

"ZERO! WAKE UP! ZERO!" the voice means nothing to Zero's down audio receptors.

After a while, Zero finally wakes up.

"Wh… what happened?" Zero looks around in confusion.

The soldier looks concerned,"You were in a bad crash… where's Ciel?"

"They took her, the Neo Arcadians took her"

"What? DAMN YOU, WEIL!" the soldier pounds the ground in rage.

An explosion then occurs in a nearby city."Damned Neo Arcadians. Listen up! Establish a security checkpoint here in case survivors come to your location, okay?"

The soldier gasps,"But Mr. Zero! You're hurt!'

Zero narrowed his eyes at him,"I don't give a damn fuck! My job is to protect the people from these savages and that's what I'm gonna do! Okay?"

The Resistance soldier sighs, "Go ahead, Mr. Zero, we'll stay here!"

Zero starts to head toward the city, looking for Ciel in the process.

"Weil, when I get my hands on you, I will defeat you!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Why hello everyone! this story seems to be progressing very well! Me and VampireTails are very happy about this! but anyways, this fanfic will start to take a dark turn if managed to be pulled off successfully but I know that Tails and I can pull this off but you probably won't expect to see a familiar face in this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: MISSION START!

As Zero runs through the city's ruins as soon as he entered the city, He sees bloody writings on the walls that says "HELP US!" and "WE'RE ALL DOOMED!". He then later sees chunks of human flesh and reploid pieces.

"Damn… so the damage is that bad, huh?" he turns on communications as he looks around in horror. "Zero to Resistance base, I have no sign of Ciel yet but I see a lot of damage in the city… it's horrifying…"

The resistance commander shows deep concern,"I see… just be careful out there. Who knows who or _what_ might come and attack you."

"I'm ready for anything. Wish me luck." Zero turns off the comms. As he moves forward, Zero sees Neo Arcadians advancing towards him and armed to the teeth.

"RESISTANCE REPLOID SPOTTED! SURRENDER NOW OR DIE!" they all raise and aim their rifles at Zero.

"Huh… so you guys want to play? Okay then…"

Zero takes out his iconic Z-Saber and slashes at the enemy, slightly taking damage as he knows he's not perfect at avoiding enemy attacks and then finishes off the enemy.

"Too easy… makes my motherboard cry tears of shame…" he puts away his Z-Saber.

Zero moves on through the city and once he reaches the city's capital, he sees the malicious group of reploids and, as he also feared, Omega laughing at the destruction.

"Zero to resistance base. You won't believe this but I have spotted the troublemakers and…. Omega…"

The commander expresses shock at this development, "But… that's impossible!"

Omega, along with the rest of the group, then turns around and smirks at Zero.

"There's that hero wannabe! Let's chop him into tiny pieces! CHIKACHIKACHIKA!" Mantisk, a green reploid, sharpens his hand blades, creating a "CHING!" with every motion.

"Cool it, Mantisk, or it is you who'll be in pieces!" Omega turns from Mantisk and walks towards Zero.

"Oh ho! Zero the hero! Did you miss me?"

"I thought I destroyed you a long time ago," Zero gasped, eyes wide.

"I faked my death, Zero! I thought you missed your original body!"

"I don't need my body since I have the heart of the real me." Zero narrowed his eyes at him.

Suddenly, a mysterious green figure attacks Omega, nearly killing him instantly, and dust swirls up and covers the area.

"Scram! Before I kill you and your friends" the dust begins to settle, revealing the damage and the attacker.

"Tch! You won this time, Harpuia!" Omega turns to Zero and smirks one last time before he leaves with his group, limping.

"I didn't expect you to save me, Harpuia..." Zero crosses his arms, looking at Harpuia.

"I didn't want to save you but I did it, just this once so that I can kill you myself but not right now. Good bye, Zero, and stay alive!" A cloud of dust swirls up again as Harpuia warps away. Harpuia leaves the city, also leaving Zero in slight shock. and the resistance contacts Zero for a mission report.

"Zero, what happened on the mission?" the commander asks with curiosity and concern.

Zero tells him how the mission went, emphasizing the fact that Harpuia had saved him. The commander seems shocked at this, but doesn't push this. Instead, he simply asks, "Was Ciel with them?"

"No."

"Huh... okay then prepare for transfer to base, Zero," the cracking of reploid knuckles is heard on Zero's microscopic headset.

"I'm ready for transfer," Zero replies with a subtle sadness, now regretting Harpuia having had a stab at Omega.

"Okay! Prepare Transfer! 3… 2… 1… transfer!"

Zero is transferred back to base. No more malicious activity happens for now.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry about mentioning this late but I apologize for uploading this way too late. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: GLOBAL EMERGENCY!**

In the midst of an intense sandstorm, there is evil lingering deep inside a hidden laboratory. However, where is the laboratory? Nobody knows…

"So… how did the scouting and destruction of that city go? Did you find anything valuable?"

The four city attackers are kneeling down in front of Dr. Weil's throne with Omega in front.

"No… BUT I DID GET ANNOYED!" Omega is slightly fueled with anger.

Dr. Weil acts intrigued, "And who should I dismantle?"

"No one. I did throw a rock at Mantisk for chatting up a storm so he sent me his apologies before he decided to hang out in a abandoned moss-covered factory"

Dr. Weil sighs, "Really? I bet he died of imperfect landing"

Unbeknownst to them, Ciel is in her cell, slowly waking up from the sleeping gas.

 _Ugh… Where am I? I can't see anything! It's too dark! Wait… I hear something!_

Both of Dr. Weil's and his 7 reploid's evil laughter fill the halls.

"I shall send you 7 to different locations that is fitting to the type of element I designed you to be based on but Omega, you stay here! And everyone else! Remember to kill anyone that's in your way! Got it!?"

"YES, SIR!"

After hearing the ruckus, Ciel is in shock.

 _Oh no! I gotta warn the others! But I'm lucky I have a hidden transmitter in my palm!_

Meanwhile in the brand new resistance base, Zero, after a long while of pacing, looksat the operator with concern, "Is there anything new with Ciel?"

"I haven't received any new data about her, Zero."

Zero sighs, "Okay then."

A knock is heard at the command room's door.

"Come in!"

The door opens.

"Ah, Zero! I have finished upgrading some of your weapons that you may need! Here they are!"

"Thanks, Cerveau! The Z-Saber seems a little more agile now and I got the chain rod and the shield boomerang! These two feel better than ever!"

"O-oh! Thanks, Zero!"

"Guys!" the operator alerts the others, "incoming transmission!"

The screen soon displayed Ciel, looking incredibly worried.

Zero's in shock after seeing Ciel, "Ciel! Where are you?"

"I dunno, Zero! But I need to warn you and the resistance that Weil is planning something big!"

"What is he doing, Ciel?"

"I… I heard that he's sending his reploid army to attack different parts of the world! People and reploids are gonna be killed!"

"Shit!"

An alarm is heard throughout the base and another image showing the world map with 8 orange dots appear and everyone is in shock

"Oh no!"

"Zero!"

"Yes, operator?"

The operator seems to be frightened about the situation "There's already news reports going around and innocent civilians are being killed by the minute!"

"DAMMIT! DAMN YOU, WEIL!"

Another evil laugh is heard in Ciel's background and she is very frightened

"I gotta go guys! But… Come save me ASAP!"

"We're doing the best we can, Ciel!" The eyes of Zero are filled with determination,"Command out!"

The video feed is cut

"Operator!"

"Yes, Zero?"

"Send me to the volcano area! I might buy us some time to plan our attacks! Begin the transfer!"

"Alright" the operator looks a little worried "Be careful! Transferring now!"

Zero is transported to the volcano area where his first threat awaits him


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry I took so long to upload but here's a fresh dose of a great chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: HOT ON THE HEELS**

Zero had managed to set foot on the hot grounds of the dangerous volcano base. Unbeknownst to him, a threat was burning deep inside the base where the enemy hungers for corpses to burn **.**

"I've managed to burn through the base's security, Weil. And I did manage to burn a few weak insects along the way."

Dr. Weil's evil chuckle was heard on the reploid's intercom, _"Excellent! This is why I didn't call you Blazin' Flizard for nothing! Hehehe! Now go and cause a ruckus in there!"_

"You got it, Weil!" a reploid stomach growl was then heard, "eh… and I'll eat the weaklings after I burn them to the bone!"

Zero steps foot into the far entrance of the base where he is exposed to multiple threats.

"I've managed to step foot in the far entrance of the base." Lava managed to touch Zero's right foot, and he jumped a little with pain _,_ "YEOWCH! And this place is hot!"

Zero's comm buzzed, _"Don't be such a hot-head!"_

"Very funny, Operator…"

" _Sorry Zero."_ A sound of throat clearing is heard _"Ok. The plan is to regain control of this facility. Even though this is not a good place to create weapons in the background, there is a possibility that weapons are being made here."_

"Alright Operator, I'll buy us some time to seize this base and return it to its rightful owners. I'll be on the lookout for Ciel as well"

" _Good luck Zero!"_

 _ **Zero runs towards the base, blade in hand and ready to fight.**_

"Alright." _A button tap is heard_ "Operator, I have arrived at the base. It took me a while but there's not that much carnage to report"

" _That's great, Zero! Keep us in touch, ok?"_

"Roger!. Uh… Looks like I have company!"

 _A noise of metal clanking against the molted lava is heard. This doesn't make Zero concerned as he knows what they are as always._

"You pricks can't take a hint, don't ya? Well my blade had been hungry for some action! HA!"

 _A sequence of small explosions begin as the fight begins with Zero obviously being the victor._

"And that is why you don't fuck with me" _Zero continues to proceed towards the base_

"GAHHHHH!"

"MMMMRPHH!"

"I'M…. DYING?..."

 _The sound of something moving through metal is heard through the_ _ **screams of death**_

"All of you are just damn weaklings!"

 _A flick from flizard's tail is heard in the base_

"No matter. I'm starving so I'll eat you all!"

 _An opening of a door is heard with Zero rushing in as he pants from his running_

"Damn! It looks like I was late to save these survivors… but not too late to defeat this shitty grunt"

"Ah! Zero! I've been waiting for you!"

 _With another flick from Flizard's tail._ _ **The whole room from around them starts to burn with intense heat**_

"ACH! Its getting hot!"

 _A window of the room opens to reveal the burning corpses of resistance soldiers_

"And I'm too late to save them"

"You're too much of a talker, Zero. Come on! Let's fight!"

"You? Fight me? Let's do it!"

"Alright!" _The tip of Flizard's tail lights_ _up_ "YAHHHHH!"

"HAAAAHHHH!" _Zero charges at Flizard in full speed, charging his Saber's attack power_

 _The sounds of the echoes in the base with one large sound spike of a intense sword swing hitting Flizard_

"GAHHH! Dammit! That… Really… Fucking hurt!" _Oil slightly dropping from Flizard's waist_ "Now you'll pay!"

"With what? More bleeding?"

"No! With this!" _A full round of small flames were fired from Flizard's sunflower neck but all managed to fail to hit Zero_

"You're too weak! Now, take this!"

 _CHHHIIIINGGGG!_

"Gahhh… Impossible…" _Flizard bleeds everywhere, the oil droplets burning in the floor as they touch_ _it_ **.** "How… can a weakling… burn me?"

"Now" _Zero has his saber pointed at Flizard's neck, slightly filled with rage_ "Tell me where Ciel is!"

"Like I'll tell you where she is as my last… dying… words…" **Flizard slumps to the floor, activating self-destruct mode**

 _BUZZ!_ _"Zero to base! Mission cleared! No info on Ciel yet! Returning to base immediately!"_

" _Roger! Transferring now!"_

 _The sound of Zero's teleportation is the last thing that was heard within the base before the base exploded. Now, what new dangers will our hero face? What will Dr. Weil do? Only time will tell..._


End file.
